


alone

by serenbach



Series: Fateless [3]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Amnesia, Anxiety, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: When the Fateless One had awoken at the bottom of the Well of Souls, covered in corpses and terrified, he had been in her hand; a nameless, formless thing that reflected her fear and confusion back at her.
Series: Fateless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069643
Kudos: 1





	alone

When Dawn had awoken at the bottom of the Well of Souls, covered in corpses and _terrified,_ he had been in her hand; a nameless, formless thing that reflected her fear and confusion back at her.

He flowed from shape to shape as she picked up weapon after weapon while they fled through the tower, as restless and anxious as she was.

It wasn’t until after they escaped the troll and found their way outside, found the Fateweaver Hugues had told them about, that she began to understand, just a little, what he was - what _she_ was.

“You change the way the world works,” the Fateweaver said to her, horror on his face. Something cold settled in her stomach as he spoke, and the creature that shared her mind shifted in response.

He changed from a shapeless thing to a small, fuzzy body with leathery wings, bright-eyed and skittish as he flitted around her and the Fateweaver. She felt a _tug_ inside her as he did, not unpleasant, not like the threads of fate when she pulled at them, but very noticeably there.

She knew without knowing how that he was a _bat_ , the same way she knew his name was _Drystan_ (though how could she know his name when she didn’t even know her own, had to settle for the one the gnomes had given her? It didn’t make _sense)._

The Fateweaver eyed them narrowly, as did the large dog sprawled at his feet. “You still have a daemon, even though you died, even without a fate.” He shook his head. “I need another drink.”

“A daemon?” she asked, the word unlocking knowledge if not memory, and she felt him stir in her mind.

_I am part of you._ He settled on her shoulder, and Dawn somehow felt ever so slightly better. _You are not alone._

**Author's Note:**

> According to this [quiz](https://app.ex.co/stories/laurenb90/what-is-your-daemon), my Fateless One Dawn would have a daemon in the form of a ghost bat, representing someone who is quiet and introspective and anxious and accommodating, all of which suits Dawn perfectly! Drystan is a Welsh name meaning "sorrow."
> 
> I headcanon that the Fateless One's daemon can change their shape the same way as they can change their class, but ghost bat is always their most comfortable form.


End file.
